


Detentions

by whoisthekingofnewyork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Fourth Year, M/M, minor sexual undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisthekingofnewyork/pseuds/whoisthekingofnewyork
Summary: Draco and Harry always get Detention from Binns and Draco realises his crush.





	Detentions

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @not-quite-shakespeare-yet

Harry stared aimlessly at the wall in front of him. The cracks and the holes in the bricks were frighteningly familiar from the hours he had spent there. He had learnt all the crevices better than he had the material for the test he did today, Binns catching him cheating and putting him into detention alongside the boy who had arrived late to the lesson. Naturally, McGonagall had a word with him, easily letting him off with a warning because of the upcoming Triwizard task. It didn’t stop the detention punishment. All the teachers seem to take joy in watching the boy watching the wall while he was also being watched by the boy at the back of the classroom.

Most teachers had given up punishing Harry because of the tournament but Binns was stuck in his old ways. The muggle students always mentioned how he reminded them of their primary school Headmasters, old men who would happily go back to the days of the slipper. Harry could understand where that was coming from, his own primary school headmaster being the same. He had a cold sneer and a grim visage that was hardly covered by the thin-framed spectacles that always rested on the tip of his nose rather than the bridge. Harry had talked to the muggle-borns about the oddities of quills and parchment in Binns’ class only to earn a scolding and a loss of house points for ‘completely ludicrous propositions’ at the mention of notebooks and pens. The other teachers are much more open to the suggestion and even allow the use of the muggle equipment in class. Binns loathed it like your grandparents hate iPhones. 

Harry had hardly noticed his dismissal, being brought back into reality by his detention buddy tapping his shoulder and signalling that it was time to leave. He nodded briefly at the blond boy, eyes meeting for less than a second as Harry picked up his bag. The two of them leaving the classroom in unison, immediately separating to go to their own dorms. 

Draco didn’t know why he alerted Harry of the end of detention, normally opting to just leave him there when they get joint detention. Over the year he had grown closer to Harry through constantly getting detentions in Binns class with him. He only got detentions because he hated the class and was always late to avoid it, explaining it in those exact words when his parents wrote to him about it. He was trying to switch subjects before it was too late but the only class with a free space was muggle studies which he did not want to do and his parents would kill him for doing it anyway. He was already breaking family rules by being one of the many Slytherins that asked muggle-borns to smuggle in notebooks and pens for them to use during classes. As much as he would love to be jealous of their technology he’d rather sit in detention staring at the beautiful shaggy head of hair from the back of classrooms. 

Although, Draco had to admit that he appreciated detentions where they had to clean. He appreciated the view of Potter from behind more than he’d like to admit. The front was also gorgeous if he did say so himself but he hardly saw him from the front these days, Harry was always with the other two in the trio stressing over the next task. Their interactions in the corridors consisted of teasing each other jokingly, even if nobody else could tell and stepping in to defend the other.   
\--  
“Another detention, Potter?” Draco asked while he was on his nightly rounds, seeing the boy making his way back to the Gryffindor dormitories after curfew. 

“Lost track of time in the library, the replacement librarian fell asleep hours ago.” Harry froze when he realised that he had just confessed he broke the rules. “Don’t tell anyone, Malfoy.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, as much as it may seem like it I’d rather you didn’t die in this tournament,” Draco said softly. “I’ll walk you back to the tower so you don’t get in actual trouble.”

“Are you being nice to me, Draco?” Harry sniggered, following about a step behind the taller boy.

“It’s not like I haven’t been before.” 

“First year doesn’t count.” 

“I was talking about the detentions, it made me see the human side of you, not the boy-who-lived side.” Draco shrugged nonchalantly like he wasn’t beginning his confession. “You know how I’m already on my parents shit-list?” 

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?” 

“It means that you’ll know this isn’t any way to exploit you for them.” Draco hesitated, thinking over his choices once more. 

“What are you talking about?” It was too late to go back.

“I like you, Harry.” 

Harry was shocked. The boy who insulted his friends on the first day and then proceeded to be an arse to him for the last few years is confessing his feelings. He was thinking over it, all the times Draco would tease him jokingly this year, whispering an apology as he passed. The way his eyes were always glued to him every time he turned around in class or detention. The way that he began alerting him of the end of detentions and the way he sometimes stared at his ass in them. 

“I like you too.” 

It was honest. Harry had fallen hard for the pureblood last year, the feelings being pushed away because of how much grief Draco had cause Hermione and Ron that year. He had tricked himself into thinking he liked Cho when he knew he only thought she was pretty like he had with many other girls and boys before. He had no idea if Draco liked boys or not which was another reason why he held back and ended up pushing it to the back of his mind, believing that Draco hated him.


End file.
